


You're a piece of Art

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex and Kelly plan their next date together and end up going to a fancy museum during the day!





	You're a piece of Art

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge snuck up on me and I didn't have much time to prepare for it, but I'll be going through all seven prompts! Hope you'll enjoy!

After their date, Alex escorts Kelly back to her apartment building, arm in arm, walking at a slow pace, matching their steps on purpose, like a quiet little game, just between themselves. The night makes the city a little cooler than either of them expected.

Alex is thankful for the cold, because Kelly seek warmth by pressing into her side. She capitalizes on the moment by holding Kelly closer, holding her by the waist.

Kelly yawns, hiding her face against Alex’s shoulder. “God it’s so late.” she feels Alex kissing the top of her head. “I wish I wasn’t so sleepy.”

Alex stifles her own yawn. “Next time we probably shouldn’t book the busiest place in town in the middle of the evening rush. My mistake.” she kisses Kelly’s head again.

“Speaking of a next time.” Kelly looks up from Alex’s shoulder. “When are we seeing each other next?” they stop walking, having reached the main entrance to Kelly’s apartment building. 

“Well, there’s game night this Saturday.” Alex uses her free arm to take her cellphone out of her pocket, checking her schedule. “Sunday through Thursday, I’m training new recruits. Next Friday is a big briefing day, so it’ll run long, then it’s Sister night.” the more she spoke, the more Kelly’s staring get insistent.

“I don’t want to wait for a week and a half to see you again, Alex.” Kelly joins the impatient statement with a quick, hard press of her fingers into Alex’s side.

Alex grunts but doesn’t budge at the sudden assault, pretending not to be ticklish. She wraps her other arm around Kelly, holding her in a hug. “So, you’re saying you like me, is that what I’m hearing?”

Kelly smiles a little brighter and nods at Alex’s silly question. “That’s what I’m saying, yes.”

“Good, Ditto.” They smile at that word, that little word that holds a special meaning to them. “Maybe we could have lunch together?”

“Can’t do. Lunch time is when I get a lot of calls for appointments.” Kelly rests her chin against Alex’s chest “But I love the idea of a daytime date. I can be all smile and sunshine the rest of the day.”

“Well, what about this Saturday before game night?” Alex tries to back out of the hug, only to find Kelly refusing to let it go. “We could meet around at 2, spend the afternoon together and show up at Game night fashionably late?”

“And then get weird side eyes from everybody who suspect why we’re late?” Kelly gives a playfully incredulous look to Alex.

“Hey, there’s an art to teasing your sibling with that kind of stuff.” Alex press her index fingers against Kelly’s sternum, her gaze dip for a second toward the cleavage beneath it. “I think you should get in on that fun.”

Kelly laughs, finally letting go from the hug, but taking the hand pressing against her sternum with both hands, before Alex can get too far away from her. “Alright, I’ll get back to you on the fashionably late part of the idea. But It’s a date. I’ll be at your place at 2 on Saturday.”

Alex leans in, giving her a gentle kiss, Kelly respond just as softly, pressing her forehead against hers and she squeezes Alex’s hand with both of hers. Encouraged by the casual, but intimate gesture, Alex deepens the kiss for a moment. Kelly smiles into it, there’s a simple brush of their tongues against each other and the kiss end. Stars in their eyes, longing in their hearts, they part ways.

  


* * *

Saturday arrives eventually, too slow for the two of them. They text each other about their days, exchange pictures of their outfits and their meals. On Friday, Alex caves in and calls after work, just to hear Kelly’s voice, tearing up when she hears her speaks after only two days without it.

Alex chose to wear something simple: a black leather jacket with pride patches, fashionably torn jeans with a studded belt and a button up white shirt. The shirt is just sheer enough to see the color of bra she wears under. She’s tying up her boots when she hears Kelly’s steps in the hallway.

Kelly chose something more flamboyant: a red dress that stops at her mid-thighs and a slit that climbs a little higher. It’s strapless and exposing her shoulders, her back and draws the eyes to her chest. She’s clutching a matching purse in her hands and strappy white heels. She raps on the door three times.

The door opens, and the sight stuns Alex for a moment, eyes wide and mouth agape, she quickly shakes it off. “Okay, next time let’s set a clear dress code. I feel underdressed.” They both laugh a little.

Kelly reaches for Alex’s collar and pulls her close, like it’s a gentle request, which Alex oblige by stepping out of her apartment and into the hallway. “Don’t worry about it Alex, I have a change of clothes in my car for later, if it becomes too much of an issue.” she whispers, kissing Alex on the cheek.

“Do you have anywhere you want to go?” Alex asks, also returning a whisper, if only to keep an atmosphere of intimacy between them.

“I can think of a few places I’d like to be.” Kelly gives a playful smile to Alex.

Alex turns her head to the side as she blushes. “What places are they?”

“I heard there’s a museum downtown I’d like to visit.” Kelly reach around Alex to close her apartment’s door. She uses that to cling closer to Alex. “National City has fascinating art that I’d like to look at.”

“Wow, where’s the wine? I need a glass to go with that cheesy stuff.” Alex kiss Kelly’s cheek again and locks her door with only one arm free.

“I know right? Is that why you’re blushing so red?” As they walk down the stairs of the building, at Alex’s quiet insistence when they walk past the elevator.

“No, that’s me trying to match your dress!” Alex tug at the fabric of said dress, playful.

“Smooth.” Kelly teases as they step outside.

The day still stretching far and wide before them, Alex and Kelly make their way to the National City Museum of the Arts. They leave the building after barely touring it for half an hour, exiting the building while exchanging judgemental glance at each other.

“Abstract art, am I right?” Alex jokes as she kisses Kelly on the cheek.

“You know, If that’s what makes it to a museum, I’m sorry for implying you were art earlier.” Kelly leans into the kiss.

“Hey, no need to apologize. I mean, if that belongs in a museum, I might as well be a finger painting.” Alex states with no afterthoughts. However, the realization of the double entendre hits them both at the same time. 

The museum date end in a loud burst of laughter at the bottom of the stairs leading to the museum.

* * *

Alex and Kelly walks into Kara’s apartment, a half hour late. Kelly changed into a more casual outfit of jeans and a white turtleneck. All of their eyes turn their ways, smiles and teasing waggle of eyebrows. 

Kara greets them with a hug to each of them. “Come on, we were just planning the food, you didn’t miss anything.” she scratches at Alex’s neck. “You got a little blue spot on your neck…”

Alex steps back and set her hand over it, as if to hide something. “It’s okay, it’s just paint.”

“Alex, you have paint stains on you and I know you went to a museum, do you realize how scary that sound.” Kara scolds, not entirely playful.

Kelly, sitting next to James on the couch, chuckles and calls out at Kara. “Hey, I’m the one who put the paint on her, the Museum is fine.”

James facepalms and groans. “I didn’t need that mental image.”

“You were right Alex. Annoying my brother with that kind of thing is fun. Thanks for showing me.” Alex and Kelly exchange a rather mischievous grin.

  



End file.
